


Before Departure

by dramaticbanjo



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticbanjo/pseuds/dramaticbanjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fortress Maximus is a knight. Rung is a royal. <br/>Max does his duty, and Rung invites him to tea before his next quest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Departure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Gokuma ages ago on tumblr; here's the original ask prompt: "Princesses and knights AU; Fort Max hunts all kinds of monsters and beasts for his "princess". Rung is not sure how to deal with that."

“Are you sure you will be alright?”

Fortress Maximus paused mid stride down the castle’s hall at the gentle voice, “Rung—your highness, you do not need to worry about me.”

            “But are you sure you need to do this?” The royal only barely came up to his chest, bright eyes worried behind his spectacles, “You do not have to put yourself in danger for my sake.” A small hand came to rest on his arm, “On these hunts and quests.”

He carefully covered Rung’s hand with his own, almost afraid of smothering it, “As your knight, your enforcer, it is my duty, your highness.”

Rung frowned minutely, “But must you? So soon after you’ve returned, Max…” At such a familiar use of his name, the knight felt heat rush to his face, “I—I suppose I can…extend my stay. The hunt does not b-begin for some time, after all…” He swallowed to settle his nerves, but the smile Rung gave him set his insides turning again, “Thank you, Max.”

            “You are very welcome, your highness.”

 

 

Even with all his training as a knight, as a defender of the kingdom, nothing made Fortress Maximus, enforcer of justice and sworn protector of the royal family, more nervous then joining Rung for tea.

The royal was so much smaller and more delicate than he was, and Max shifted in his seat, mildly terrified that he might break something if he so much as touched it. Rung seemed much more at ease in the royal apartments, waving away maids to pour the tea himself, handing the knight a cup that was almost dwarfed in his hands. Fighting down his nervousness, he took a sip, watching Rung stir in sugar in his own cup.

Thankfully, the cup did not break and Max managed to relax, but the nervousness returned for a very different reasons when Rung looked up to smile at him.

            “I must ask, Max…is the quest, the one you must leave for, so important that you must leave the land?”

The warm tea going down his throat suddenly felt sluggish and oily, and Max simply looked down at the cup in his hands, “Your highness, I…” There were a lot of things he could’ve said, Max knew: how he didn’t entirely want to leave on this quest, how Ultra Magnus—Sir Minimus, whatever name he chose to go by—could easily find someone else willing to accompany Sir Red Alert, how he didn’t want to leave _Rung_ , in a way that went beyond the loyalty and duty of a knight.

The words stuck in his throat, and instead he managed, slightly weakly, “…it is important…I believe, for me to accompany Sir Red Alert.” Rung wouldn’t believe that was what he meant to say, but Max _couldn’t_ say all the words his spark wanted to: a voice in the back of his head, in the deep tones of Ultra Magnus, reminded him of his _place_. He was a knight, Rung was a royal, a member of the Crown.

There could be nothing but duty and polite cups of tea between them.

            “I see…then I…” Rung’s voice was soft, like there were words that _he_ wished to say, but Max didn’t dare hope that it was the case, “I shall wish you luck…and for your safe return in the future.”

 


End file.
